Attack of the marshmallow aliens
by iEATfood
Summary: Raj runs into Nina in the woods. drabble fic.


Raj was wandering around the Pimpleback woods, looking for marshmallows.

This would have struck anyone who was watching as strange. marshmallows did not grow naturally in woods. Of course had someone like, lets say, Harold nee Fred, who regarded Raj with great respect and somewhat creepy admiration, seen him. He would have been able to recount the amusing tale of how he had been able to lure Raj into the woods on several occasions by leaving marshmallows scattered around the forest floor.

No one bothered to ask why Harold did this. Although, if someone had the answer would have been more disturbing than the fact that he did this all the time like;

"Ai just wanted to look at him, yep!"

To Raj's disappointment there didn't seem to be any marshmallows growing today. He checked under a rock, nope. Just bugs, he sighed slowly lowering the rock back to the ground.

There was a noise, Raj jumped and looked around panicked.

There it was again! Not so much a noise as a sensation in the air. A _fllitt_ noise on the edge of hearing.

"Aheh heh heh okay I will be going now!" he told the trees who seemed to grow menacing. He started to head back in the direction he came from, unfortunately, the direction he came from looked a lot like the direction he was going. a horrible realization struck him, ALL TREES LOOKED THE SAME TO HIM!!!

_Fllitt_, Raj's knees started knocking together.

_Ffliitt, _his breathing grew heavy.

_Fffflliitt,_ his pupils dilated and flitted back and forth in their sockets looking for an exit.

_Flllliitttttt. _

Relax Raj; he thought to himself, it was most likely just some poor lost animal …stalking him! The noise seemed to come from everywhere and Raj's own imagination made it worse.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" he started running in circles. he picked a random direction to run in and took off full speed. Trees attempted to clutch at him as he ran past mistaking him for snow white.

He shut his eyes as he ran, which was a stupid move, and tripped on an exposed root. He fell and skidded across the undergrowth coming to a stop near a pair of shoes. He looked at them they were attached to legs…

He looked up at Nina. She looked down at him.

He opened his mouth trying to form a scream in the midst of his confusion "aah. Eh?" then the confusion melted away and left the panic with nowhere to hide "aaaahhhh!!!! Girl!"

He threw himself backwards as if he was dodging a blow.

Nina stared at him perplexed by his behavior. "ummm hello..?"

He shuffled farther away. She shrugged and went back to reading her comic book. She turned the page _fflit._

Raj's eyes bulged. Suddenly, he felt very stupid "oh ahaha" whew, well that was a relief. Apparently, there was no beast stalking him. it had been a squirrel scout reading a book this whole time.

"Er..Hallo?"

Nina looked up "watthup?"

Raj paused "um patsy's friend, right?" he couldn't quite remember her name. she barely said anything and when she did it was in some strange alien language.

Nina's eyes narrowed being known as someone's friend would wear on anybody's nerves eventually. "It's Nina"

Oh yes, now he remembered he was forced to dance with her at the hullabalooshindig watsits Lazlo had arranged to get the scoutmaster together with den mother doe. She had threatened him with kung fu. girls were always so quick to resort to violence.

Okay then, he was willing to risk a few limbs for some marshmallows "excuse me Nina? Have you seen any marshmallows growing in the vicinity?"

"What?" and then realization dawned in her eyes "oh! Are you talking about the gelatinous sucrose beings from albumen four?"

"The who? From where?"

"Oh you know!" she reached down into her backpack and pulled out a comic book showing him the cover a giant white fluffy and oddly familiar being loomed over an unsuspecting populace "the gelatinous sucrose beings from albumen four are parasite aliens" she went on to explain "they disguise themselves and naturally grown marshmallows to find a host.."

"Host!!?"

"Once ingested they take over the victims mind and body…"

"Victim!!!?"

Nina stopped a change had come over Raj "are you okay?"

Raj held his stomach and groaned; he seemed to have trouble standing on his own two feet "what…happens next?"

"Well obviously they eat the host but… Raj?"

Raj had broken down and started crying, "I'm doomed!!" he sobbed "doomed!! Boohoohoo!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see!!? I ate them! I ate the –the jelly sukri beings! They're eating my brain!! What do I do? How do I stop them!!"

Nina jumped on the chance. It was mean of her, she knew, it but it was so hard liking something that nobody else liked sometimes you wanted to spread it…

"You'll have to read the comic first. They beat them in the end…"

He clutched at the comic like a lifeline "oh thank you! Thank you!" he ran off flipping through the book as he ran.

Which was a stupid move.

_CLONK!_

"aah! They are starting to affect my better judgment!"

Nina smiled to herself, in her opinion, Raj didn't have to worry about his brain being eaten it was probably taken ages ago.

She went back to reading her book…

_(Author's note: I can't write Nina. All I know about her is that she likes aliens and lisps occasionally)_


End file.
